The subject development relates generally to means for catching spatter or drips from devices used for overhead cleaning or painting, and more particularly to a "drop cloth" which moves with the devices for overhead applications.
The use of rollers for the application of paint to all surfaces, and particularly to ceilings, has become very common place. Such are often used even for commercial and industrial buildings. Although paints are formulated to minimize drips and spatter, some does occur. In instances where this would be detrimental to finished floors, equipment or merchandise, a drop cloth is employed to cover such surfaces and materials. In large installations this precaution involves considerable extra labor and the use of many drop cloths.
Another overhead operation that creates an even higher degree of spatter or drips is the cleaning of a ceiling with a solution-containing sponge or the like. The surplus solution cannot easily be handled with drop cloths; thus, the region below that being cleaned must be cleared of equipment, merchandise, etc.
Attachments have been provided in the prior art to be placed in close proximity of paint rollers to minimize spatter. Typical of these attachments are illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,817,868, 2,896,244, 3,112,729, 3,319,279 and 3,538,532. These may be of use for limited painting areas; however, they would be relatively ineffective when painting large areas due to the accumulation of the paint. Also, they prevent insertion of the roller in a paint bucket as is conventional for industrial painting. Such devices are completely ineffective for use with a cleaning pad.